SUMMARY CORE B Core B, the Biostatistics and Research Informatics Core of the City of Hope Lymphoma SPORE, provides information management and statistical expertise across all SPORE research activities, including study design, safety monitoring, data collection, data quality assurance, data analysis, and multicenter study site coordination. Core B will ensure that the proposed research hypotheses will be addressed with appropriate measures, tests, and interpretation, whether the data arise from genomic studies, basic science, translational, immunologic studies, or clinical trials. The centralized, comprehensive, and integrated framework of Core B assures each SPORE investigator access to statistical and informatics experts who have appropriate experience, interests and time to engage in the collaborative development of study designs, analysis plans, data analysis, interpretation, reporting, and abstract/manuscript preparation. Core B will also provide infrastructure for the management and integration of both existing and newly collected data and specimens through consistent and compatible data handling. The Core plays an integral role in the scientific development, execution, and analysis of all projects in the SPORE. Core B investigators have extensive experience in quantitative methods for biomedical applications, including clinical, basic, and translational science studies, with particular expertise in hematologic malignancy research. Core B is committed to collaboration to help ensure the scientific integrity of the SPORE investigations, by participating in regular Project and Program meetings, and providing rigorous and innovative input on all statistical and information management matters arising within the projects. The specific aims of Core B are as follows: Specific Aim 1. To support high quality data management through state-of-the-art information technologies, ensuring standardization, quality assurance, security, training, monitoring, data integration, decision support, reporting and multicenter coordination. Specific Aim 2. To provide biostatistical support to the Projects, Cores and Programs, by consulting on the design, data monitoring, analysis, statistical modeling, visualization, interpretation, reporting and publication of data generated by SPORE activities.